La maladie d'Allison
by elenyamirkood
Summary: Allison Cameron, médecin sous les ordres du Dr House, tombe gravement malade. Ces équipiers vont tout faire pour la sauver. a little of Chameron et Hameron. a dédicace for my couz' qui adooooore Chase! FIC FINIE! à mon plus grand malheur, d'ailleurs!XP
1. Chapter 1

DR HOUSE :

DR HOUSE :

Disclaimer : ce sont les persos de la série, sans rien ajouter

Pensées : POV HOUSE

Un ptit House/Cameron et Cameron/Case (en voilà une qui a dû bol !! enfin, non, pas House !!)

Chapitre 1 : une soirée qui avait pourtant bien commencé !

_Appartement de Chase, une table aux chandelles avec des plats terminés, un feu brulant dans la cheminée, une super soirée quoi ! (ndla :the truc romantique !!enfin bon, je m'égare !lol!). Chase et Cameron sont assis sur le canapé et discutent (ndla : ils ne font QUE discuter, bien sûr !! On n'oserait pas imaginer autre chose, non…enfin si un peu !! lol, bon, je reprends !!). _

_Ils ont chacun un verre de champagne à la main._

_Chase tend son verre, Cameron l'imite._

« -À nous ! s'exclama Chase

-A nous… »imita Cameron en riant.

_Ils boivent un peu puis ils se regardent et se sourient, mais Allison commence à tousser, portant sa main à sa bouche, elle repose la coupe de l'autre, puis met sa main qui tenait son verre sur sa gorge. Lui, inquiet, repose aussi son verre, s'approche d'elle et met sa main dans son dos (à elle). Elle éloigne sa main qui protégeait sa bouche, car elle s'aperçoit qu'elle tousse, mais du sang. Il se précipite sur le téléphone alors qu'elle se remet à tousser, laissant du sang sur le tapis en dessous du canapé._

«- Allô, ici le Dr Chase, envoyez-moi une ambulance. » (_Il donne l'adresse de son appartement.)_dit Robert, la voix tremblante.

_Il se rassoit, retenant de justesse Allison qui fait un malaise. _

_L'ambulance arrive, Chase aide les ambulanciers à mettre Cameron sur un brancard, monte dans le véhicule de secours, tenant le masque respiratoire de sa petite amie, alors qu'ils filaient vers l'hôpital. _

_Arrivés aux urgences, la jeune patiente fut transférée à l'étage où ils travaillaient d'habitude._

_Cuddy, encore ici malgré les neuf heures passées, appela le Dr House, qui lui, s'était littéralement enfuit dés que sa journée à la clinique fut finie._

« -House, vous n'avez pas entendu votre bipper ! Nous avons une urgence, rappliquez immédiatement ici, s'écria sa patronne.

-Mon travail aujourd'hui s'est terminée il y a exactement _il regarde sa montre _trois heures, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai alors que vous avez de très bons médecins, même s'ils ne sont pas aussi biens que moi, qui font leur boulot en temps et en heures ! défendit House, (_qui était entrain de regarder un match de baseball à la télé)_

-Lâchez votre télévision, House, si vous ne la délaissez, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée, elle ne vous en voudra pas, alors que votre patiente, elle, va mourir, si vous ne venez pas !

-parce-que maintenant c'est MA patiente, je ne l'ai jamais vue et je ne veux pas m'en occuper, et si vous continuez à me téléphoner comme ça, je me plains à mon syndicat pour harcèlements sexuels !

-alors Cameron peut mourir avec l'intervention de vos confrères, vous vous en fichez, c'est bien ça ? dit triomphalement Cuddy.

_(après une seconde de silence)_

-j'arrive dans deux minutes, et appelez Foreman et Chase, je ne veux pas être le seul réveillé », abandonna-t-il.

_Cuddy allait rajouter que Chase y était déjà mais elle fut interrompue par le bip du téléphone qui était raccroché. _

_House arriva une minute et cinquante-quatre seconde après. Il gara sa moto à sa place habituelle, et se précipita dans les étages après avoir montré son badge au nouveau gardien. Il trouva Cameron dans une des chambres des soins intensifs, elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Il s'approcha d'elle, inquiet par le teint presque transparent de la jeune femme qui, d'habitude, avait les joues ambrés par son maquillage. Les infirmières l'avaient revêtue de la blouse blanche obligatoire. Il vérifia que personne ne le voyait, puis il toucha la douce main de sa collègue. _

« - elle crachait du sang et elle s'est évanouie quelques minutes après », dit Chase en entrant dans la pièce.

_House retira sa main rapidement pour que Chase ne voie rien._

« -vous êtes déjà-là ? demanda House en prenant le pouls de sa nouvelle patiente.

-à vraie dire, j'étais avec Allison quand s'est arrivé », affirma l'australien, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

(POV HOUSE : Ils ont passé la soirée ensemble, dit la petite voix dans la tête de House, tu vois, elle ne t'aime pas !

_Si, elle a voulu sortir avec moi !_

Mais tu l'a repoussée ! Donc elle sort avec Chase ! C'est normal, il a son âge et il pourra la rendre heureuse, ce que tu n'aurais jamais pût faire !

_Elle aurait été mieux si elle m'avait choisi ! Au-lieu de ce blond aux allures de premier de la classe !_

Peut-être qu'elle les préfère aux drogués qui n'ont aucune pitié…)

House se secoua la tête pour l'empêcher de penser à ce à quoi il pensait toujours depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé si il l'aimait.

Foreman arriva cinq minutes après House. Il avait dû être réveillé par le Docteur Cuddy, car il avait les yeux rouges, mais il était bien habillé et rasé de près, comme d'habitude. Il remarqua le costard de Chase, mais ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement les sentiments que liaient ses deux collègues et surtout ses deux amis. Lui seul osa poser sa main sur le front de sa jeune équipière en présence des deux autres. Il demanda des explications à House, mais ce fut Chase, qui répondit exactement la même chose qu'à son employeur. Eric ne remarqua pas que les deux médecins qui l'accompagnaient se regardaient en chiens de faïences.

Mais Forman les interrompit, remarquant que le cou de Cameron était recouvert d'une éruption cutanée, laissant apparaître des plaques rouges sur la peau de leur amie.


	2. Chapter 2

For : Zéphir et Lisounette: voilà la suite, j'essayerai de poster un new chapitre tous les jours, mais rien est moins sûr, enfin. je vous remercie pour vos deux reviews qui m'ont fais super plaisir. bisous.

Chapitre 2 : Allison, mais qu'as-tu donc ?

_Chase et House se rapprochèrent, observant les taches qui rougissaient le cou de la jeune femme. Foreman resta assis et aucun des trois ne bougea, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Elles furent pourtant interrompues par Cuddy, qui arriva quelques minutes après._

« -eh bien ! c'est la première fois que je n'entends pas de noms de maladies, ni de répliques railleuses de House, qu'es-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » demanda ironiquement la directrice à Foreman et Chase.

_Personne ne lui répondit. Les quatre médecins regardaient fixement Cameron, leur chère Allison. Chacun tenait à elle. Robert était son petit ami, Lisa et Eric ses amis et House, lui, était…enfin, même lui ne le savait pas. _

_Cuddy finit par soupirer, faisant sursauter tout le monde. _

« -je peux confier son cas à quelqu'un d'autre, si ça vous dérange de la soigner. Je comprends…commença-t-elle.

-non, ce n'est pas la peine, nous nous en occuperons », répondit House.

_Elle sortit après un dernier regard à ses collègues. _

« -bon, on va devoir se bouger, je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau dans deux minutes, dit leur chef en partant de la pièce. _Il referma la porte, s'arrêta quelques secondes, observant toujours la jeune malade. Cela le désolait de la voir presque sans vie, elle qui avait toujours eût besoin de bouger, qui avait un mot pour chacun de ses collègues et qui, maintenant, n'était même plus consciente. Sans le savoir, il aurait pratiquement tout donné pour juste la voir ouvrir ses beaux yeux, remuer ses lèvres et lui lancer ce regard qu'il connaissait tant, et qu'elle lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il avait eu une de ses remarques ironiques. _

« -vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Foreman, qui, par miracle, devait avoir le don de téléportation.

-je l'espère », murmura House.

_Après qu'ils soient partis, Chase s'approcha d'Allison, et prit une des ses mains glacées dans les siennes. Il savait qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas, mais lui parler était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux en ce moment, pour elle, mais aussi pour lui._

« -qu'es-ce que tu as, Cameron, mais qu'as-tu ? Je t'en pris, tiens le coup, s'il te plait…Tu connais House, il pourrait te tuer…monologua-t-il.

-vous n'avez donc aucune foi en House, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cuddy qui s'était glissée dans la porte quand Foreman était parti.

_Chase reposa délicatement la main de sa chérie car il n'avait pas peur de monter ses sentiments devant sa patronne._

« -avez-vous déjà confié quelqu'un que vous aimez au Dr House ? interrogea-t-il en la regardant.

-non, mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée ! Je ne peux pas le supporter, mais j'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Allez le rejoindre maintenant, il lui manque déjà une personne dans son équipe, et ne vous inquiétez pas Chase, je veillerai sur elle.

-merci », dit-il.

_Frôlant le front d'Allison d'un baiser, il quitta la chambre après un signe de tête à sa patronne, fermant la porte d'une pièce où étaient deux femmes, l'une comme l'autre, accablées. _


	3. Chapter 3

encore plus fort!!2 par jours!!lol!! j'écris le 4eme!!

Chapitre 3 : trouver les réponses à ses questions.

_Chase entra dans leur salle de « réunions ». Foreman était assis sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table, et House écrivait les symptômes de la maladie sur son célèbre tableau blanc. Le jeune médecin tomba sur son siège, lançant un regard involontaire sur celui où son amie s'asseyait habituellement, et son cœur se serra. Quelques minutes auparavant, celui de House aussi avait eu la même réaction. _

« -bon, nous avons des crachements de sang et une éruption cutanée, indiqua House.

-il y a également un évanouissement, dit Chase en reprenant ses esprits.

-d'ailleurs, vous qui êtes si malin, votre collègue n'a pas repris connaissance depuis plus de trente minutes, vous savez comment on appelle ça ? lui-demanda ironiquement son chef.

-un coma, murmura Foreman.

-exactement ! On rajoute donc « coma » aux tableaux des symptômes ! » triompha-t-il en écrivant.

_Foreman souffla un « désolé » vers son collègue qui avait mis sa tête dans ses mains. _

_(POV House : tu vois, lui il est triste pour elle !_

Il est triste pour lui, surtout ! lui qui avait une super copine qui, malheureusement pour lui…

_Et pour TOI !_

…est dans le coma !!

_De toute façon, tu n'as jamais su montré tes sentiments, principalement à ELLE !_

_Et c'est à cause de ça qu'elle ne t'aime plus !_

Je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime encore !

_Tu l'espère, mais non, elle te préfère Chase. Tu n'oseras jamais lui dire que tu l'aime !_

Je…non.

_Et tu sais pourquoi ? parce que tu ne la mérite pas ! tu sauves des vies, mais jamais la tienne, tu sors des gens de maladies graves, mais tu n'arriveras jamais à t'attacher réellement à une femme. Stacy est partie, et Allison est gravement malade, se sont les deux seules femmes de ta vie de drogué. Tu peux en sauver une car l'autre est déjà tombée. Sauve Cameron, et si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais le pour elle !)_

_House était fatigué par le combat qu'il menait avec sa conscience. Il prit sa vicodine, essayant de calmer sa douleur qui partait non seulement de sa jambe, mais aussi de son cœur._

« -alors, l'érythème (ndla : les rougeurs de la peau) peut être dû à quoi ? interrogea House.

-à une allergie, un nouveau produit utilisé ou une irritation…commença Foreman.

-elle n'a pas d'allergies dû au pollen, ni d'eczéma, dit Chase.

-ça m'embête terriblement de vous demander cela, mais a-t-elle un nouveau parfum, ou savon depuis trois ou quatre jours ? questionna House à son (prétendu) rival.

-non, ça m'étonnerai, elle n'a pas changé d'odeur, répondit-il.

(POV House : _tu l'aurais remarqué ! toi qui respire si souvent son parfum quand elle entre dans une pièce_ !)

« -bon, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! » indiqua House.

_Les deux autres se jetèrent un regard inquiet._

« -Vous ne voulez tout de même pas qu'on aille chez elle !? demanda Foreman.

-bien sûr que si ! s'exclama House, c'est une patiente, donc elle est logée à la même enseigne que les autres !

-je… »commença Chase.

_Cuddy arriva en trombe, coupant Chase dans son élan. Leur patronne observa un instant le tableau. _

« -vous pouvez enlever « coma » du tableau, notre patiente s'est réveillée ! »indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire tout particulier pour celui qui allait parler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour celles (et ceux) qui veulent comme moi les voir fouiller dans les affaires de Cameron, j'écrirai ce chapitre après…beaucoup de choses !! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'écrirai…

Bisous

Marine


	4. Chapter 4

je ne pourrai pas écrire aujourd'hui, donc voici un GRAND chapitre pour me faire pardonner!!

Chapitre 4 : que pouvons nous te dire … (ndla: j'ai jamais d'idées pour le nom des chapitres !!)

_Chase sortit en courant, suivi par Foreman qui modérait un peu plus son allure. Cuddy s'arrêta devant la porte._

« -vous devriez être heureux, House !

-pour…

-ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Vous allez me rappeler que vous n'êtes jamais heureux. » dit sa patronne.

_Et bien, pour une fois, Cuddy se trompait. House était très heureux !_

_Il la suivit dans le couloir, claudiquant à côté d'elle. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, où Chase tenait Cameron dans ses bras et Foreman les regardait, souriant pour le bonheur de ses amis. House entra et Chase la lâcha. Allison et Greg échangèrent un regard. Jamais il n'eût pour elle autant de sentiments que lorsqu'elle le regarda. _

« -nous avons tous eu peur pour toi, tu sais ! dit Foreman pour briser le silence de mort qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

-et j'en suis désolée, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

-utilisez-vous un nouveau produit depuis quelques jours, demanda House, qui, en même temps de ne pas perdre le nord, voulait que son attention retourne sur lui.

-non, enfin, je pense que non. Je croyais que vous auriez le temps de les envoyer dans mon appart, répondit-elle.

-et non ! Pas encore, mais ça viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas ! dit-t-il férocement. (ndla : comme il sait très bien le faire !!)

-House, cessez ces enfantillages ! vous avez du boulot, il me semble ! interrompit Cuddy.

-oui, maman ! Et puis, je vais dormir ! Il est dix heures passées, et j'ai besoin de mon quota de sommeil ! répondit-il avant de sortir de la pièce, accablé.

_De sa fenêtre, Cuddy le vit partir sur sa moto. Elle et Foreman avaient laissé seul le couple qui s'embrassaient, libéré par le regard de House sur eux deux. Eric avait demandé si elle avait besoin de lui, ce qu'elle répondit par la négative. Et il était retourné aux services des urgences où il s'était inscrit de garde. House avait une super équipe, ce qu'il, apparemment, ne remarquait pas. Trois amis très soudés (et même deux réellement amoureux) et compétant. _

_Elle s'assit, et finit par appeler le Docteur Wilson. Encore debout malgré l'heure tardive (il n'avait pas de nouvelle femme depuis trois mois), il répondit à la première sonnerie. Elle lui expliqua qui était la nouvelle patiente de House, et dans quel état se trouvait celui-ci lorsqu'il les a quittés. Il promit de parler à son ami le lendemain. Elle finit par se lever et sortit de son bureau après avoir éteint la lumière. Elle entra dans la chambre de Cameron après avoir frappé. _

« -Chase, je vous laisse le bon soin de notre patiente, Foreman et vous la veilleraient tour à tour. Si vous avez un problème, appelez House, puis prévenez-moi, n'importe quelle heure il soit, recommanda-t-elle. Et laissez-la dormir, je crois qu'elle en a besoin. »

_Chase acquiesça, rassuré de pouvoir veiller lui-même sur Allison, et Cuddy partit de l'hôpital. Robert embrassa une dernière fois Cameron puis il baissa l'éclairage pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. Elle le rassura d'un sourire puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne la lâcha pas une seule seconde du regard. Foreman vint vers deux heures du matin pour prendre la relève. Il insista et Chase accepta pour deux heures. Il s'endormit au côté d'Allison, Foreman souriant sur la complicité qu'ils partageaient._

« -House, réveillez-vous ! Cameron a fais une rechute, elle a replongé dans le coma, il y a cinq minutes, cria littéralement Foreman dans le combiné du téléphone.

_House, qui avait décroché sans ouvrir les yeux, sortit de son lit en raccrochant, s'habilla en trois secondes chronos, et fonça vers l'hôpital pour la deuxième fois en six heures. Il entra dans la chambre où étaient déjà Wilson et Cuddy, ainsi que Chase et Foreman._

« -Et bien, on fait une réunion de famille sans m'appeler ! lança-t-il ironiquement.

-House ! reprit Cuddy.

-elle dormait, puis avec Chase, on a remarqué une baisse de tension, et elle est retombée dans le coma, expliqua Foreman.

-elle ne s'est jamais réveillée avant ? demanda Gregory.

-jamais », affirma Chase.

_House réfléchit un instant, ne sachant quels examens il fallait faire._

« - envoyez un échantillon de sang au labo et prévenez-les que je veux les résultats au plus vite. Cuddy, désolé de vous donner des ordres, mais vous qui êtes la seule femme, pouvez-vous voir si elle n'a pas d'autres rougeurs ? dit House.

-je…euh…hésita-t-elle.

-je peux le faire, si vous le voulez, affirma Chase.

-je n'ai pas demandé votre avis, vous pourrez mater votre copine quand elle sera guérie, répondit House, et j'ai besoin de vous aux examens.

-je le ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas », interrompit Lisa.

_House aurait adoré faire cela à sa place, mais rien au monde ne lui ferait avouer qu'il aimait Cameron, surtout devant sa patronne et ses deux employés._

_Chase et Foreman sortirent avec les flacons du sang d'Allison, et House et Wilson laissèrent Cameron aux soins de Cuddy. _

_Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le distributeur. Wilson souriait. _

« -pourquoi tu souris béatement comme ça, on dirait que tu as trouvé la huitième merveille du monde ! dit House.

-pas moi, toi ! répondit James.

-moi ! Qui ?

-bah…elle !

-Cuddy ! Oh, non ! Me dis pas que tu penses que je l'aime ! Défendit Greg.

-pas elle, Cameron ! » affirma Wilson.

_House était estomaqué. Son ami avait trouvé son plus profond point faible, il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. _

« -tu vois, j'avais raison ! Tous ces regards, et la façon dont tu es quand elle est là ! J'avais raison ! Triompha Wilson.

-je ne la regardais même pas ! siffla House.

-tu vois, tu avoues, tu ne m'as même pas contredit ! (_après un instant) _tu devrais lui dire…commença-t-il.

-je ne lui dirai jamais. Et n'insiste pas, elle a Chase.

-ce n'est pas lui qu'elle aime vraiment !

-je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Elle a déjà trop souffert à cause de moi.

-fais comme tu veux… » soupira Wilson.

_Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de la malade après avoir été bipés. Chase et Foreman étaient revenus avec les résultats et Cuddy avait fini l'examen. _

« -alors ? demanda House à tout le monde.

- elle n'a aucune autre éruption cutanée, informa Cuddy.

-vous en êtes sûre ? questionna Greg.

-vous voulez peut-être revérifier ! ironisa Lisa (ndla : ça rime !!Lol !), sans savoir à quel point elle avait raison.

-non, je vous fais confiance, finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes.

-et les testes indiquent qu'il y a le bacille de Koch », dit Foreman.

_Tous les médecins reculèrent d'un grand pas._

« -c'était donc ça…elle a la tuberculose, dit House.

-il faut prendre les mesures d'urgence. Tout le monde dans cette pièce a son vaccin ? » demanda Cuddy.

_Foreman sortit, suivi de Wilson. Lisa soupira (ndla : sans commentaire…lol !). _

« -il faut la mettre dans une chambre stérile. House, occupez-vous de cela. Chase, prévenez ses parents, puis faites faire des examens à nos deux médecins inconscients, et vaccinez-les si ils ne sont pas atteints, ordonna-t-elle avant de partir, laissant deux médecins au côté de la femme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

-ne vous approchez pas d'elle, c'est compris ?! explosa Robert dès que Cuddy eut disparue.

-oula ! Mais vous êtes son petit ami, de quoi avez-vous peur ? Qu'elle craque pour le beau médecin qui va lui sauver la vie ? répondit House.

-je vous ai vu lui toucher la main, hier.

-Et alors ? C'est comme Foreman !

-Mais lui ne s'intéresse pas à elle, c'est son amie, et c'est tout !

-moi aussi, c'est mon amie !

-vous n'avez jamais été capable d'avoir des amis, et je suis sûr que vous l'aimez plus que cela, alors permettez moi de vous rappeler combien vous l'avez fait souffrir en la repoussant il y a quelques semaines !

-comment êtes-vous au courant ? l'interrompit House, alors que Chase allait sortir.

-à votre avis ? Elle est venue pleurer dans mes bras… »répondit-t-il avant de partir de la pièce.

_House soupira et attendit que Chase tourne au coin du couloir pour s'approcher d'Allison. Il soupira, caressa la joue brûlante de la jeune femme et alla retrouver les deux médecins irréfléchis._


	5. Chapter 5

Un chapitre qui sert un peu à rien...mais bon, je me suis bien amusée à écrire les répliques de House,n'empêche... demain je ne pourrai pas écrire, alors voili voilou...bisous

Chapitre 5 : jalousies incessantes…

_House se dirigea vers la salle d'examens où se trouvaient Wilson et Foreman, il avait prévenu Cuddy qu'il ferait lui-même les vaccinations de ses deux collègues.. _

« -si c'est pas indiscret, pourquoi vous avez pas fait le vaccin ? demanda House.

-il me manque un rappel, c'était le jour de mon divorce et j'avais d'autres choses à faire qu'un vaccin, répondit James.

-mes parents n'ont jamais pris le temps de me faire cette vaccination », dit Eric.

_House prépara les seringues que l'infirmière avait déposée quelques instants avant. Il mit un garrot au bras gauche de Foreman qui avait relevé sa manche, et lui fit le vaccin._

« -bon, vous avez l'habitude, vous resterez assis une dizaine de minutes, et de préférence dans la salle d'à côté, je dois parler au Docteur Wilson, pria House en prenant le pouls d'Eric.

-pas de problème », répondit Foreman.

_Le Docteur Foreman sortit de la salle, pour s'asseoir près du secrétariat pour regarder les dossiers des autres patients. Il était sept heures à présent, et même s'il adorait Cameron, il ne voulait pas perdre son boulot. House referma la porte et apprêta la deuxième piqûre pour son ami._

« -je crois que je vais laisser tomber…commença-t-il.

-oh ! Le célèbre Dr House abandonne…mais quoi au juste ? répondit Wilson.

-à ton avis ? demanda Greg avec son regard habituel (ndla : qu'il sait très bien faire, d'ailleurs !)

-ah ! Cameron, mais pourquoi ?

-elle a un mari féroce à côté !

-elle n'est pas mariée à Chase !

-c'est presque pareil, il m'a menacé tout à l'heure.

-et il t'a fais peur c'est ça ? continua Wilson, qui s'amusait drôlement bien.

-n'importe quoi, seulement…pff, je sais pas. »

_House finit de faire le vaccin de James. Il enleva ses gants stériles et les jeta dans la poubelle avec les deux seringues. _

« -moi, je te dis que si tu ne lui dis pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

-et moi, je te réponds qu'elle ne m'aime plus !

-dis-lui, House ! répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

_Pendant cette grande discussion, Chase avait appelé les parents de Cameron. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de leur parler. Il savait par Allison que sa mère était une femme très douce et très attachante, et que son père avait toujours pris son rôle de paternel au sérieux. Ils avaient tous deux vraiment bien réagis et ils viendraient la voir à l'hôpital le lendemain, au plus tôt aujourd'hui si son état s'aggravait. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se présenter et attendait de les voir en chair et en os pour leur dire qu'il était le petit ami de leur fille. _

_House parcourait les couloirs, cherchant et recherchant ce qu'avait Cameron, sachant que la tuberculose n'était pas la vraie maladie. Il avait toujours beaucoup d'instinct et celui-ci lui disait en ce moment-même que cette infection leur cachait quelque chose d'autre, mais comment le prouver ? _

« -House, c'est la troisième fois que vous passez ici, vous me narguez ou quoi ! » dit Cuddy.

_Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il se trouvait près des salles d'examens et se dépêcha de se retourner avant qu'elle n'est une mauvaise idée._

« -vous me devez encore et toujours des heures de consultations !

_-Perdu, pensa-t-il._

-prenez un dossier, quelqu'un vous attend dans la salle numéro 1 ! » s'exclama sa patronne.

_Il attrapa le dossier qu'elle lui tendait et entra dans sa salle de consult'. _

_Un homme, environ soixante-dix ans, était assis sur le lit, et laissant ses jambes balancer, sourit lorsqu'il vit le Docteur arriver. House s'assit sur son tabouret et soupira très fort. _

« -bien…quels symptômes ?

-oh, mais aucun, Docteur, dit le bonhomme, toujours souriant.

-alors pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda Greg avec une moue ironique.

-bah…c'est ma femme.

-elle pouvait pas venir ?

-ah, non, c'est à cause de moi… »

_« -bon, respire et prends ta drogue », souffla la conscience de House alors qu'il se levait pour dégourdir sa jambe. _

« -bien, on est pas près de se comprendre…qu'avez-vous ? Brailla Greg.

-ma femme dit que…

-mais je me fous de votre femme !

-mais, elle dit que je ronfle trop !

-ahah ! nous y voilà ! vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? Enfin…vous voulez un médicament contre les ronflements, c'est ça ? demanda House en poussant un énorme soupir et en s'asseyant.

-oui, mais j'ai beaucoup d'allergies et j'ai tout essayé, mais je fais des crises à chaque fois.

-achetez un casque audio, indiqua le Docteur après une trentaine de secondes sans rien dire.

-quoi ? demanda le patient.

-et c'est simple, elle veut regarder « les feux de l'amour » tranquillement. Vous avez à peu près soixante-dix ans, et vous devez être marié depuis environ cinquante ans, et la x ème saison des « feux de l'amour » vient de commencer. Je suppose aussi que vous aimez bien faire une petite sieste après les infos de treize heures, donc, achetez un casque pour le brancher sur la télé, offrez lui ça à noël, elle sera très contente, finit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-oh, merci, merci Docteur, bonne journée, rajouta le patient en s'éloignant après qu'il ait serrer la main de House sous l'œil médusé de Cuddy.

-je n'en reviens pas, un patient qui sort de votre salle de consultation avec un grand sourire ! qu'avez-vous House ? s'inquiéta sa patronne.

-oh, mais rien Cuddy, rien du tout », répondit-il en retournant dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Cameron.

_« si, tu es amoureux ! dit sa conscience._

N'importe quoi !

_Et c'est n'importe quoi si tu marches à cette vitesse pour aller voir comment elle va._

Je ne marche pas vite !

_Oh, oui, bien sur… »_

« -Alors, comment va-t-elle ? demanda House à Foreman et à Chase, qui se trouvaient eux aussi dans la chambre de leur amie.

-rien, pas de dégradation, mais pas d'amélioration, répondit Eric.

-bon, faites-moi un scanner du thorax, une écographie de l'estomac et une radio des poumons, indiqua Gregory.

-pourquoi ? interrogea Chase.

-comme ça, pour m'amuser à regarder ce qu'elle a dans le ventre, ironisa House, mais non, je veux voir ce qui ne va pas chez elle ! Et dépêchez-vous ! »

_Eric et Robert sortirent rapidement de la salle avec Cameron sur son lit d'hôpital._

« -qu'es-ce qu'il a ? demanda Foreman alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux derrière le mur qui les séparait des radiations.

-il est jaloux, répondit Robert.

-c'est ce que je me disais, c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrête pas de t'envoyer des piques ?

-il m'en a toujours envoyés.

-oui, mais d'habitude, il le fait à nous trois, alors que là, il n'y a que toi…

-je crois que Cameron ne peut pas mériter ses sarcasmes en ce moment… »

_Ils se turent, se rappelant tous deux dans quel état était Allison._

_Ils finirent la radiographie, et ils avaient déjà passé les autres examens et i__ls ramenèrent Cameron dans sa chambre. _


	6. Chapter 6

For Lisounette et Zéphir, je suis quand même trop gentille!! voilà le sixième!! et je crois que trois pour demain, ça va pas être possible, lol!!enfin bon, je vous le dédie à toutes les deux et à ma sister que j'adore!! bisous

Chapitre 6 : courageux House !

_L'après-midi passa rapidement. Chase gardait Cameron, il avait demandé à Cuddy s'il pouvait prendre deux semaines de congés pour veiller sur elle, sa patronne avait répondu en souriant qu'elle ne lui accorderait pas, que son travail se trouvait auprès de sa patiente, et exclusivement près d'elle. Foreman s'occupait de leurs autres patients à tous les deux, Allison était toujours dans le coma et Wilson parlait avec une infirmière. Mais que faisait House ? Il était en consultation ! Et si ! Il voulait se changer les idées, se rappelait que s'il ne pouvait pas se sauver lui-même, il pouvait sauver les autres, comme lui avait dit sa conscience._

« -alors, si on résume, vous avez mal à la cheville, c'est ça ? demanda House à une jeune fille habillée en pompom girl et accompagnée par son entraîneuse, sa mère et deux de ses amies, elles aussi habillées aux couleurs de leur lycée.

-oui, elle a fais une mauvaise chute lors de son entraînement, répondit sa mère.

-vous étiez présente ? interrogea Greg en levant son sourcil gauche.

-bien sûr, comme tous les mardis et jeudis ! répliqua sa mère, quand on fait des enfants, il faut s'en occuper ! Vous n'en avez pas, vous ?

-non, et maintenant je sais pourquoi ! rétorqua-t-il. Bien, j'aimerais discuter avec votre fille, seul à seule. Ce n'est pas pour vous bousculer, mais on étouffe un peu ici », dit House en les poussant littéralement dehors avant de refermer la porte.

_Il s'assit encore sur son tabouret, re-soupire et la regarde droit dans les yeux._

« -Vous devriez leur dire, commença-t-il.

-dire quoi ?

-que vous voulez arrêter d'être pompom girl pour passer plus de temps avec votre copain, reprit House en prenant une petite bouteille d'eau (ndla : et pas autre chose, c'est un drogué, mais pas un alcoolique/ j'ai de ces idées parfois…enfin bref, je reprends…)

-comment savez-vous ça ? »

_Il lui montre la moitié de cœur accroché à une chaîne autour de son cou._

-et vous n'avez rien, pas même une entorse, dit-il avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

-je ne voulais pas les laisser tomber avant le championnat, répondit-elle après quelques secondes.

-quand se passe-t-il ?

-dans une semaine.

-vous pouvez me promettre une chose ? interrogea House en reposant la bouteille sur un meuble.

-quoi ?

-que dans, disons deux semaines, vous direz à votre mère et à votre entraîneuse que vous lâchez les pompoms girls.

-en échange de quoi ? » dit-elle.

_Il ne répond rien et demande aux quatre femmes d'entrer. Il prend une ordonnance et commence à la remplir. _

« -votre fille s'est foulée la cheville, elle ne pourra pas faire de sport pendant deux semaines, dit-il en tendant l'ordonnance à la mère de la jeune fille. Faites attention à sa cheville, elle est très fragile.

-merci Docteur », répondit la jeune patiente avant de s'appuyer exagérément sur ses deux copines qui lui prenaient chacune un bras.

_La petite troupe sortit de la salle de consultation, la jeune fille sourit à House avant de partir avec ses amies, sa mère et son entraîneuse. Cuddy les regarda s'en aller, estomaquée._

« -deuxième en un jour seulement, vous couvez quelque chose de grave, House !

-oh, pas une grosse maladie, juste de la fatigue ! répondit Greg avant d'attraper Wilson qui passait par là, j'ai besoin de te parler, lui dit-il en le menant jusque dans les toilettes des hommes.

_Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre._

-qu'es-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda son ami en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-je vais lui dire…

-que tu l'aimes.

-je n'ai rien à perdre…

-et tout à gagner !

-t'arrête de finir mes phrases !

-ok, ok », finit Wilson.

_Il regarda House, et remarqua à quel point son meilleur ami avait changé depuis hier ; pas de phrases sarcastiques (sauf à Chase) et il ne l'avait pas vu prendre sa vicodine aujourd'hui._

« -je vais lui dire tant qu'elle est dans le coma…dit House.

-si tu veux, de toute façon, elle va quand même d'entendre ! » répliqua Wilson avant de sortir des toilettes.

_Il regarda la porte se refermer, finit par sortir de sa cachette et entra dans la chambre d'Allison. Chase, qui, comme depuis vingt-quatre heures était toujours assis à la même place, sursauta. _

« -où est Foreman ? interrogea House.

-avec Cuddy, répondit Robert.

-tirez-le de ses griffes et ramenez-le-moi ici dans deux minutes. »

_Chase le regarda, intrigué, mais finit par se lever, et alla chercher Eric, accompagné bien sûr par leur patronne, qui se demandait ce que House voulait. Il soupira quand il vit que Cuddy les suivait._

« -je ne peux pas parler avec mon équipe seulement ?

-ça ne fait pas parti du contrat ! riposta-t-elle.

-biennnnnnnn…vous allez procéder à l'inspection de l'appart de notre chère amie ici présente…

-House, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! s'exclama Cuddy.

-Il me semblait que le contrat stipulait que mon équipe devait m'obéir !

-et que vous deviez m'obéir moi !!

-ça devait être écrit en tout petit, parce-que je l'ai pas vu…riposta House. Donc, filez chez Cameron. Chase, vous avez sûrement les clés », dit-il férocement.

_Cuddy soupira avant de partir, dépitée. Foreman sourit et emmena Chase qui ne comprenait rien. House resta seul avec Cameron._

...

Alors, préssé(e) de lire la suite??


	7. Chapter 7

bon, je suis un (toutout) petit peu en retard...je sais, j'ai pas d'escuse... enfin, voilà le 7ème que j'ad re regardez juste le titre

Chapitre 7 : Cameron, je t'ai…

_House restait seul avec Allison depuis une dizaine de minutes, rien que d'être près d'elle le rendait plus calme et plus gentil (ndla : House, gentil, oui Cuddy, il couve vraiment quelque chose de très grave !!). Et surtout, il ne savait par quoi commencer. _

« - Cameron, je…écoutez, c'est quand même vachement difficile à dire, alors vous pouvez pas faire un petit effort, je sais pas moi, sortez du coma pour que je n'ai pas à vous dire que...je... », monologua House, claudiquant près du lit, et en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

_Il tendit sa main, juste pour effleurer la pâle joue d'Allison et passer sur ses lèvres d'un rouge qui contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Sa bouche était si douce et House savait qu'un geste en disait plus que toutes les phrases du monde. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un long et doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Puis il se releva d'un bon, entendant le long bip que produisait l'oscilloscope de sa patiente._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Pendant ce temps, Chase et Foreman étaient entrés dans l'appartement avec les clés qu'Allison avait donné à Chase, accompagnées d'un sourire et d'un « tu y es le bienvenu ». Foreman ne dit rien lorsque son collègue s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour sentir le parfum de Cameron qui régnait dans la pièce. _

« -ça va aller ? » demanda Eric, soucieux du teint blanc de son ami.

_Robert répondit d'un signe de tête et entra dans le salon, qui était de ses deux couleurs préférées, pêche et pomme. Foreman soupira et ils commencèrent à regarder dans ses affaires. Eric ne savait pas comment réagir, il était à fouiller dans l'appart d'une de ses amies avec le copain de celle-ci. Il se doutait que travailler avec House était bizarre mais pas à ce point-là. Ils eurent à peine le temps de commencer que leurs recherches s'interrompirent avec la sonnerie de leur bipper. C'était Cuddy. Foreman la rappela._

« -oui, Docteur Cuddy ? demanda Eric.

-…

-on arrive tout de suite ! »

_Il raccrocha et regarda son collègue qui lui avait lancé un regard intrigué. Il soupira (ndla : c'est moi ou ils soupirent beaucoup dans cette fanfic' ??lol !)._

« -Cameron a fais un arrêt cardiaque… » commença Foreman.

_Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Chase sortait en courant de l'appartement. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

« -tu veux dire qu'elle a fais une attaque juste après que tu l'ais embrassé, riait Wilson assis dans le bureau de House face à celui-ci qui jouait avec son petit ballon de rugby, ça, ça veut dire quelque chose !!

-arrête de ricaner, c'était pas drôle, défendit-il, j'ai failli la perdre », rajouta House pour lui-même.

_Il se souvint de ces terribles instants où le cœur d'Allison s'était arrêté, de son hurlement à travers l'hôpital lorsqu'il avait appelé le chariot d'urgences, de sa folie maladive à vouloir réentendre les battements de ce cœur que finalement, il aimait tant. Il avait fini par lui redonner la vie, elle était sortie du coma, mais se trouvait à présent dans une chambre des soins intensifs._

_Chase était toujours auprès d'elle, il avait appelé ses parents qui arrivaient dans deux heures. Foreman était sorti pour retourner chez lui afin de se reposer, Cuddy venait toutes les demi-heures, et Wilson et House discutaient. Dans la soirée, elle refit deux arrêts cardiaques, à chaque fois récupérée par Chase. Il avait rencontré les parents d'Allison, et finalement, s'était présenté à eux comme le médecin qui la soignait, mais aussi comme le petit ami de leur fille, ils l'avaient remercié de tout ce qu'il avait fais pour elle, mais il devait se reposer, il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que la patiente. Il leur sourit avant de partir se reposer dans la salle des médecins. _

_House ne voulait pas partir, il avait peur qu'on le rappelle au milieu de la nuit pour lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas survécu. À présent, il savait que ce n'était pas une tuberculose, et Chase et Foreman n'avaient rien fouillé. Il fallait lui faire faire une IRM intégrale, mais elle était encore trop faible cette nuit pour qu'on lui fasse courir un risque._

_Vers deux heures du matin, House rêvassait, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, lorsqu'une panne de courant survint._

« -rah, c'est pas vrai… »bougonna-t-il. Il récupéra sa canne et sortit de son bureau en tâtonnant autour de lui.

_Le couloir était sombre et inanimé (la plupart des médecins et des infirmières qui travaillaient de nuit étaient aux urgences). Il se dirigea vers les soins intensifs, et trébucha sur Chase._

« -que se passe-t-il ? demanda Robert.

-il y a une c-o-u-p-u-r-e de c-o-u-r-a-n-t, répondit House en articulant exagérément. Comment va Cameron ?

-je n'en sais rien, je dormais dans la salle de repos…

-ahh ! vous l'avez abandonnée ! dit Greg, victorieux.

-…et ses parents veillent sur elle », riposta Chase.

_House ne répondit rien et avança le long du corridor. Le jeune médecin le suivit, au plus grand désespoir de son chef. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et, autre « immense déception » de House, Cuddy se trouvait déjà auprès de la patiente et de ses parents._

« -alors, vous voyez Chase, même s'il y a pas de courant, notre chère Cuddy ici présente possède son propre générateur…elle a des piles, et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne dort jamais !

-House ! reprit-elle.

-bonsoir, je crains que nous n'ayons pas eu le bonheur de vous rencontrer, nous sommes les parents d'Allison », se présentèrent les deux parents de Cameron.

_Greg ne répondit rien sur le coup, trop surpris peut-être de connaître enfin les deux personnes qui se trouvait devant lui. La femme, un peu plus petite que Cameron mais dont leur jeune patiente avait hérité les doux traits de son visage. Le père, de la taille de House, était franc, très franc, trop franc pour le médecin qui, pourtant, l'était beaucoup aussi. Il allait prendre la parole._

« -voici le Docteur House, notre employeur », interrompit Cameron.

_Tout le monde se retourna. Chase s'approcha et lui prit la main. House observa la faible patiente, pâle et les yeux cernés. Le clair de lune traversait la fenêtre de sa chambre rendait sa peau bleutée. Elle s'était appuyée sur son gros coussin avec l'aide de Robert. Ses parents s'approchèrent d'elle. House et Cuddy finirent par sortir, laissant la petite famille parler avec Chase. Le courant reprit quelques minutes après, et la directrice laissa House devant son bureau. _


	8. Chapter 8

little Chapitre, mais qui porte bien son nom...peut-être que je posterai le neuf aujord'hui pour compenser...

Chapitre 8 : Allison est-elle aussi sage qu'elle veut le faire croire ? 

« -bon, que donne cette IRM ? » demanda House en entrant dans la salle à la paroi vitrée donnant sur un énorme tube dans lequel se trouvait à présent Cameron.

_Foreman et Chase regardaient les images du cerveau d'Allison qui apparaissaient sur les écrans de leurs ordinateurs._

« -eh bien ! Vous ne vous êtes pas maquillé aujourd'hui ! ironisa House sur les cernes qui marquaient le (ndla : beau !!lol !!for Gillounette .) visage de l'australien.

-vous ne connaissez pas les nuits blanches, vous ! » riposta Chase.

_Oh si, il connaissait tellement bien…surtout cette nuit…_

« -regardez ! » dit Foreman pour stopper ses deux collègues qui étaient près à s'entretuer.

_Il montrait une tâche sur l'écran. Les trois hommes eurent un coup au cœur._

« -une tumeur ?! murmura Chase, triste et déconcerté.

-comment…commença Foreman.

-non, je pense que…ce n'est pas une tumeur, interrompit House (ndla : c'est moi, ou ils s'interrompent beaucoup aussi…mdr !)

-alors qu'es-ce que c'est ? demanda Robert, intrigué.

-je ne sais pas…dit Gregory pour lui-même, il faut que vous retourniez dans son appart, et cette fois-ci, je vous accompagne.

-il en est hors de question ! répliqua Chase en se levant.

-pourquoi, votre petite amie a des choses à cacher ?

-ce n'est que pour pouvoir regarder dans ses affaires que vous voulez…

-a-t-elle déjà pris de la drogue ? interrogea House en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-je…

-es-ce que Cameron prenait de la drogue ?! »

_Foreman, qui regardait leurs échanges en souriant, écarquilla les yeux, limite scandalisé par ce qu'avait demandé leur chef. Il priait pour que Chase réponde, démentisse cette folle question. Pour toute réponse, le jeune médecin tendit, à regret, les clés de l'appartement de Cameron. _

_Pendant le transport, Foreman, qui conduisait, ne desserrait pas les dents, Chase ne voulait pas y croire et House, et bien House réfléchissait, comme toujours._

_Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la porte d'Allison. Greg ouvrit avec les clés de Robert et entra. C'était la première fois qu'il découvrait l'appartement de sa collègue, mais il ne fut surpris ni par les beaux meubles, ni les couleurs de l'appart, mais plutôt par les photos. C'était, habituellement, la dernière chose qu'il regardait quand il était dans un logement qui n'était pas le sien. Des encadrements où posaient les personnes de sa famille ; mère, père et petit frère (ndla : moi, vraie poétesse dans l'âme…xp), de Chase, d'eux deux, mais, plus surprenant encore, une photo à côté des autres, celle prise lors d'une soirée à l'hôpital, où étaient Chase, Foreman, Cuddy, Wilson, mais aussi House, qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, souriait sur une photo. Il la contemplait sur cette photo, qu'elle était belle, dans sa robe rouge qui avait tant eu d'effets sur House, rayonnante, dû principalement à son sourire. Chase le tira de son demi-sommeil._

« -que doit-on chercher ? demanda Robert, les mains dans les poches.

-vous savez très bien…bon, je m'occupe de la chambre ! annonça House.

-hors de question, je vais le faire moi-même », riposta Chase en lui barrant le passage.

_House lui lança un regard antipathique, mais abandonna. Foreman s'occupa de la cuisine, Chase de la chambre et de la salle de bains, ce qui laissait le salon à Greg. Il fouina dans les tiroirs des meubles de rangement, derrière la télé, en dessous du canapé, sans jamais rien trouver. _

« -et m ! » cria Chase, accompagné d'un claquement.

_House et Foreman se précipitèrent dans la chambre où se il se trouvait, un tiroir de lingerie ouvert._

« -qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Eric.

-il a trouvé une photo où il est pas dessus », ricana House.

_Chase avait donné un coup de pied dans le meuble. Il leur montra du doigt un sachet en plastique contenant une poudre blanche qui gisait sur le lit. Greg tendit le bras, prit le sachet, l'ouvrit, renifla et le referma._

« - cocaïne, c'est bon, arrêtez vos recherches, on sait pourquoi elle est dans cette état…soupira House.

-comment saviez-vous que c'était de la drogue ? questionna Eric alors que Chase serrait les poings et tapait dans le mur.

-j'ai eu la même chose qu'elle…répondit Greg. Bon, Foreman, retenez votre collègue, il va faire des trous dans le mur, et emmenez-le à la voiture, nous partons. »

_Foreman prit son collègue par le bras et le guida jusqu'au véhicule. Chase ne voulait pas y croire, il jurait et prit sa tête dans ses bras lorsqu'il fut monté dans la voiture. House ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé cette jeune fille d'une bonne situation, avec un petit ami et une famille qui l'adoraient, à plonger dans le noir, à dégringoler la pente jusqu'à sombrer dans le désespoir, mais quoi, bon sang ?? Puis soudain, il se répondit à lui-même. Qu'il était bête, bien sûr…c'était à cause de lui…les paroles de Chase lui revient à l'esprit : « elle est venue pleurer dans mes bras… » et dans la drogue, apparement. _


	9. Chapter 9

petit, petit chapitre, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire aujourd'hui, désolé désolé pour me faire pardonner, je vous donnerai la fin bientôt...

Chapitre 9 : « raisons et sentiments »

« -pourquoi ?! tu m'avais juré que tu ne recommencerais pas ! » cria Chase.

_Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Cameron, demandant des explications après avoir prié ses parents de les laisser seuls une dizaine de minutes. Il tournait en rond, les mains sur les hanches. Elle le regardait, les sourcils froncés. _

« -recommencerais quoi ? interrogea Allison.

-la drogue.

-je n'y ai plus touchée depuis que nous sommes ensemble, affirma-t-elle.

-alors, comment peux-tu expliquer la présence de cocaïne dans ton appart ?! continua-t-il, toujours révolté.

-je…Vous avez fouillé mon appartement ?

-là n'est pas la question, Allison, tu sais que House l'aurait fais, avec ou sans moi…mais réponds-moi, bon sang !

-je…je ne peux pas…

-très bien, alors c'est fini, Cameron, je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance…tout est fini entre nous, je suis désolé…Je te laisse aux soins de Foreman et de House, dit Chase en se calmant.

_Il sortit, et les parents d'Allison, qui n'avaient pas remarqué les larmes du médecin, entrèrent dans la chambre où Cameron pleurait, elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité, elle avait promis…et elle tenait toujours ses promesses, même si cela devait lui faire perdre l'homme qu'elle appréciait tant. _

_Dans le bureau de House, Greg, Eric et James parlaient de tout et de rien. _

« -mais pourquoi les analyses de sang n'ont rien révélé ? demanda Foreman.

-parce-que nous n'avons pas chercher de ce côté-là…soupira House.

-j'ai du mal à y croire… »murmura Wilson.

_Tous étaient dans le doute. _

_House se leva._

« -Foreman, refaites les examens. »

_Foreman se leva et sortit de la pièce._

«-Il faut qu'on en soit sûr… » commença House.

_Il fut interrompu par Chase, qui avait les yeux rouges. Il s'assit (ou plutôt se laissa tomber) sur une des chaises._

« -vous vous êtes mis le doigt dans l'œil ou vous avez attrapé un rhume, commença Greg.

-House, reprit Wilson.

-bien, bien, je dirai plus rien », siffla House.

_Wilson, qui était le plus doué de tous en relations humaines, approcha sa chaise de Chase._

« -peut-on savoir pourquoi vous pleurez ? demanda-t-il délicatement (ndla : d'accord, oui, j'ai un faible pour Wilson…xp).

-oh, mais c'est facile, il a cassé avec sa petite amie », répondit House à la place de Chase, lequel avait croisé ses bras sur la table et avait mis sa tête dessus.

_Il se tût après un regard lancé par Wilson (ndla : « il a les yeux revolvers » je vous laisse continuer la suite…XP). Leurs échanges de regards s'arrêtèrent avec l'arrivée de Foreman, une feuille de résultats à la main. Il triomphait, mais ne dit rien. Il s'assit en face de Chase qui avait relevé la tête. Foreman fit glisser la feuille vers son collègue._

« -Cameron n'a pas pris de drogue, et ce depuis au moins deux mois », annonça Eric à Wilson et House.


	10. Chapter 10

Bon, sûrement l'un des derniers chapitres, je ne vous le cache pas...bouhouh!! il est très (très) court, mais vous verrez pourquoi à la fin!!

Bonne lect'

Chapitre 10 : Fin (ou presque pas...)

_House, assis seul dans son bureau, réfléchissait. Ils avaient su que Cameron ne se droguait pas il y a une heure, Chase avait été pardonné de sa crise, et les deux tourtereaux roucoulaient à présent. Allison, souffrant encore de terribles maux de tête, ne pouvait plus supporter la lumière du soleil, et elle gardait les stores baissés dans sa chambre. House se releva d'un coup._

« -bien sur ! » siffla-t-il avant de sortir de son bureau.

_Il se précipita dans la chambre de la malade, faisant sursauter tout le monde présent : Cuddy, les parents et Chase, qui ne laissait plus une minute sa chérie seule ce qui veut dire sans lui... _

« -Chase, lâchez la main de Cameron deux minutes elle ne va pas mourir quand vous la laisserez, et allez chercher Foreman, qui doit être dans une des salle d'examens…en voilà un qui aime ça, enfin…Puis vous ferrez une ponction lombaire à cette jeune demoiselle… », dit House.

_Chase regarda son chef, incrédule. _

« -exécution ! » finit House.

_Robert finit par relâcher la main d'Allison et sortit de la salle à contrecœur. _

« -House, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ?! demanda Cuddy.

-ah ! Ça serait pas drôle si je vous le disais ! » riposta-t-il.

_Chase revint, accompagné par Foreman qui installa Cameron sur le côté gauche pendant que Robert demandait aux parents de sortir. Cuddy les laissa après un regard antipathique à House, à quoi il répondit par un grand sourire ironique. La pauvre Allison souffrit, même avec la douceur de Foreman, le soutient de Chase et l'anesthésie de son dos. House éprouva cette douleur de voir une personne qu'on aime supporter autant de souffrance. Il détourna les yeux de Cameron qui serait les dents. Lorsque la ponction lombaire fut finie, House demanda aux deux médecins qui l'accompagnaient de porter les testes au laboratoire, et de ne revenir que lorsque les analyses seront faites._

« -mais, pour une ponction, il faut au minimum une heure avant d'avoir les résultats ! s'exclama Chase, le regard interrogateur.

-faites ce que je vous dis, et payez un chocolat chaud aux parents de Cameron en passant. »

_Robert le regarda, incrédule._

« -vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas retiré de votre paye ! répliqua House.

-je peux juste savoir pourquoi ? demanda Chase, pourtant sûr de la réponse de Greg.

-mmm…non ! riposta-t-il. Et au revoir ! »

_Chase embrassa Cameron une dernière fois avant de suivre Foreman. Allison et House échangèrent un regard…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_j'ai besoin de vos avis sur la question...vous préférez une fin Chameron ou Hameron??_

_répondez-moi vite pour que je puisse finir!!_


	11. Chapter 11

avant-dernier chapitre (le prochain étant l'épilogue) , un peu gnagnant, mais je vous laisse juger par vous-même...bonne lecture

Bon, et bah, la grande majorité (en faite, personne n'a voté un chameron) donc c'est un...HAMERON, bien sûr!

Chapitre 11 : fin et commencement…

_House observait Cameron depuis cinq minutes maintenant. Elle, gênée par ce regard, que, pourtant, elle avait tant voulu il y a quelques mois, croisa les bras et prit un livre pour masquer le tremblement de ses mains. House fit quelques pas dans sa direction._

« -Vous lui avez pardonné, n'est-ce pas ? demanda tristement Greg.

-oui, il le fallait bien, non ? » répondit aussi doucement Allison.

_House haussa les épaules pour toute réponse._

« -c'est ça l'amour… »soupira-t-il.

_Il se dirigea vers la porte, croisant les doigts pour qu'Allison le retienne._

« -je croyais que vous le devineriez…affirma Cameron de sa toute (toute) petite voie.

-deviner quoi ? » interrogea-t-il.

_Il souriait, visiblement content qu'elle l'ait arrêté. Allison, troublée, ne remarqua rien._

« -que je…je ne l'aime pas… »répondit-elle.

_Le cœur de House se mit à battre plus fort (ndla : ah non ! il va pas nous faire une crise cardiaque lui aussi XP !!), la dernière barrière entre elle et lui était désormais franchie._

_Il attendit quelques instants, mais Cameron ne semblait pas disposée à se livrer d'elle-même._

« -pourquoi restez-vous avec lui, si vous ne l'aimez pas ? questionna House, dont la voix prenait à présent cette douceur infinie qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-il m'a beaucoup aidé, lorsque… » hésita-t-elle.

_Oui, il savait quand. Et s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il l'aurait supplié à genoux de lui pardonner cette attitude qu'il avait eue._

« -je l'aime, pas comme un mari ou un petit ami, mais comme mon petit frère, et je sais que si je le quitte, il…il s'en remettra, oui, mais il me détestera, continua Allison.

-pourquoi êtes-vous toujours comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de penser aux autres avant de penser à vous ! s'énerva House.

-contrairement à vous ! Et, franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de blesser Chase, je tiens à lui…

-plus qu'à moi ? » dit-il.

_Elle ne répondit rien, trop surprise par la question. Lui, se retourna pour la regarder, encore, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer à présent. Mais surtout, il savait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à dire un mot et il pouvait sortir de sa vie à jamais._

« -je…c'est différent. Je sais que Chase est attentionné, gentil et il me prend la main, même lorsque tout le monde nous regarde. Vous êtes trop différent l'un de l'autre pour que je puisse vous comparer.

-je ne vous demande pas de nous comparer, je veux juste savoir… » commença-t-il.

_Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux._

« -Allison, m'aimez-vous encore ? murmura-t-il.

-je…oui », souffla-t-elle, voyant que le visage de House se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien.

_Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles qu'il avait déjà embrassées alors que Cameron était dans le coma. Seulement, cette fois, la jeune femme entoura le cou de House de ses bras faibles. Elle appréciait enfin le contact qu'elle avait tant espéré et qu'elle savourait à présent chaque seconde. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, il se détacha d'elle. Il prit le livre dont le coin s'enfonçait douloureusement dans son estomac, il lui sourit et reprit ses longs baisers, ce qui la fit sourire. House ne voulait plus la lâcher, maintenant que plus rien ne pouvait les séparer…sauf peut-être l'entrée de Wilson dans la chambre._

« -oups, désolé, je crois que je dérange, dit Wilson en souriant.

-oui, beaucoup, répondit House en se séparant de Cameron qui se posa sur son oreiller incliné sur le dossier de son lit, observant Wilson et en gardant son petit sourire.

-Cuddy veut te voir, informa-t-il.

-oh, non, pas maintenant ! répondit House, réponds-lui que je suis occupé.

-et à quoi, puis-je savoir ? questionna Wilson, écroulé de rire.

-je m'occupe d'une patiente, murmura House avant d'embrasser Cameron pour la xème fois.

_Wilson laissa les deux amoureux seuls, ralentit les parents d'Allison qui rentraient de la cafétéria, mais ne pût empêcher Foreman et Chase, qui revenaient du labo où les analyses avaient été faites beaucoup plus vite que prévu, d'entrer dans la pièce. House et Cameron s'écartèrent le plus vite possible, mais laissèrent aux deux médecins un aperçu de leurs rapprochements. Chase se retourna et sortit de la salle aussi rapidement qu'il en était entré, apparemment consterné et anéanti. Foreman le regarda partir, puis il tendit la feuille d'analyses à House._

« -on a trouvé ce que vous avez, dit Eric à Cameron, c'est une méningite qui a attaqué vos poumons, et vous serrez guérie dans une dizaine de jours. Heureusement que cette méningite-là n'est pas contagieuse, finit-il en commençant à sortir.

-bah, pourquoi ? » demanda innocemment House avant de reprendre Cameron dans ses bras.

_Foreman soupira d'amusement et sortit de la salle. _


	12. Chapter 12 EPILOGUE

Chapitre 12 : épilogue…

_Les dix jours de la guérison de Cameron passèrent rapidement. Entre les explications houleuses avec Chase, les baisers de House, la gaité des parents, les baisers de House (bis) et l'amusement des autres médecins, Allison profita du mieux qu'elle pût de cette semaine et demi complètement infernale. Le premier cadeau qu'elle offrit à House fut une photocopie de la photo qu'il avait contemplée chez elle (elle l'avait su par Foreman). Sa sortie fut spectaculaire pour tout le monde, surement grâce à House qui la porta jusqu'à sa voiture au lieu de la pousser dans l'habituel fauteuil roulant. Il prit une semaine de congés supplémentaire pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa chérie, et ils revinrent tous les deux, main dans la main (au plus grand bonheur d'Allison) travailler la semaine suivante…_

_THE END… _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Et voilà, c'est la fin...je voudrais remercier tous mes rewiewers/euses et tous mes lecteurs/trices...j'ai été super contente d'avoir de si bons commentaires et surtout hyper motivants pour la suite...j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, et surtout de savoir qu'elle était lue...alors voili voilou, snif snif, c'est triste, mais bon, je vous dis au revoir, et encore merci._

_bisous à tous!_

_Elenya_


End file.
